To produce monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies against two different synthetic erythropoietin peptides. One peptide consists of an internal hydrophilic region of the erythropoietin molecule and the other peptide includes the carboxy terminal amino acids. These antibodies will be tested for their suitability for use in diagnostic tests.